Episode 3956
{| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Big Bird wants to play with Snuffy, and Baby Bear wants to play with Telly. However, Snuffy and Telly can't come. |- | || Cartoon || Suzie Kabloozie sings "Somebody Come and Play". |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Rubber Duckie say hello to the viewer. |- | || Film || Song: Reggae Alphabet on the beach |- | || SCENE 2 || On the stoop of 123 Sesame Street, Bob and the kids sing "Sing After Me" with Big Bird and Baby Bear. Big Bird and Baby Bear part ways. |- | || Film || Kids with noisemakers and instruments, surrounding a novelty fountain machine, demonstrate loud and soft. |- | || Muppets || Ernie asks about The Number of the Day. |- | || Cartoon || (song) 3 butterflies, 3 presents, 3 pennants, 3 pieces of meat in the mulligan stew, 3 limes in a triangle, 3 lamps in a traffic light. |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover learns that Carrington is 3 years old. |- | || Cartoon || Three computer animated fish. |- | || SCENE 3 || Baby Bear and Big Bird come to Hooper's and tell Alan about their problems. Alan suggests an obvious solution, and the two are skeptical about playing with each other -- but not for long. |- | || Cartoon || Campers don't want to play ring toss with an alien visitor, until their counselor reminds them about being judgmental. |- | || Muppets || Seahorses 1,2,3 |- | || Cartoon || Donnie Budd: Three on Lady's Lap Bud Luckey w/ added sound effects |- | || SCENE 4 || Big Bird pretends to be Telly for Baby Bear, and Baby Bear pretends to be Snuffy for Big Bird. They enjoy saying hello. |- | || Film || Luis and Maria sing "Hola Means Hello". |- | || Film || Spanish Countdown 10-0 |- | || SCENE 5 || Since Big Bird can't pogo stick, the two consider giving up. Instead, however, Baby Bear pogos and Big Bird counts the boings. |- | || Film || Song: Reggae 'Bounce.' |- | || SCENE 6 || Snuffy's book of nursery rhymes is too big for Baby Bear, but he tries it anyway. He can't hold it, but he can still read it from underneath it. |- | || Film || William Wegman: Little Jack Horner |- | || Muppets || Even though Rubber Duckie didn't like the sketch, he doesn't have to like everything. |- | || Film || A girl draws a picture of her friend Amelia. |- | || Muppets || Robin Williams asks Elmo and the kids whether they would allow a nonsense talking, horned two-headed stranger to play baseball with them. The Two-Headed Monster shows up to play. |- | || Cartoon || "b" is for bat and ball (and break). A girl imagines herself playing baseball. w/ added sound effects |- | || Film || (song) Ornate Bs around the neighborhood and at the beach |- | || SCENE 7 || After discussing their Telly-related and Snuffy-related activities, they hear Miles leading a letter B cheer. Now they have their own game to play: "Buh Buh Buh Buh Big Bird! Buh Buh Buh Buh Baby Bear!" |- | || Film || Kevin Clash sings "Skin." |- | || Film || Alphaboy: B - A bumpy bicycle ride. |- | || SCENE 8 || Telly and Snuffy can't play the Letter B cheer game, until they discover they're the Bestest Buddy and Biggest Buddy. |- | || Muppets || Elmo's World: Singing |- | || SCENE 9 || Taking turns, Baby Bear, Big Bird, Telly and Snuffy read the sponsors and play the Letter B Cheer game. |- Notes *This episode's plot is recycled from Episode 3808. 3956 3956